When the Halfa and the Quarter Meet
by mystic rei
Summary: Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy met a strange snake-like ghost, who was he would be? Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to went to Japan for searching who the strange ghost really was. And when they arrived, the trio must face the Leader of the Youkai Clan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I`m just thinking wheter it would be nice if I were the one of the Nura clan members, but…well, that makes sense because I don`t own Nurarihyon no Mago and Danny Phantom.**

**It`s my first Danny Phantom and Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic and I made it crossover! Well, I warn you that I`m not good enough in English because it`s not my language, but I wanna improve my skill in it. So, if you please help me with your review. Thanks before… ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Danny Phantom X Nurarihyon no Mago**

**When the Halfa and the Quarter Meet**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Will you come with us?" Tucker said, splitting his head to Danny.

"I really want to, but I`m afraid my parents won`t permit me," Answered Danny to his friends,"My parents little more overprotective to me since the ghosts are coming with the huge numbers these days. I don`t even know wheter the town will still safe during my absent."

"Uh, you and your hero syndrome."

"Shut up, Tuck."

"Well, just say to them that you will be okay. I got a house leaving only with my butler in Ukiyo-e, Japan." Said Sam encouraged Tucker.

"You need a holiday, you know. For all tiring life fighting ghosts…and you have to take a little time to get out from Dash`s bully." Wishpered Tucker when he said the school bully`s name.

Danny only sighed before he got some words to said,"Fine, I understand. It`s really perfect to have bestfriends like you both. Allright, I`m in. Leave my parents to me."

Then as the trio walked away, Danny still thought in his mind.

`What`s with the ghosts lately? Three days ago I didn`t have a long sleep because of them! And two days ago I needed to drag the contain of the Fenton Thermos to the Ghost Portal ten times!`

"Thinking of something?" asked Sam, cutting Danny`s thought.

"Err…why are the ghosts increasing to such a numbers?"

"I guess they are possessed with you, pal." Said Tucker easily.

"No funny." As Danny and Sam took back the stupid words, Danny felt his blue breath came from his throat.

"They again?" asked Sam.

"No kidding!" Danny ran away, found a tree to hide, and did what he always do. He transformed into his ghost form—no wonder since he was a halfa—with the white hair and black suit, glowing green eyes changed his blue-sky eyes. The emblem `D` was at his chest, meant to be Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, a hero fought the evil souls.

Danny flew to sky, sought a ghost—or some ghosts—which are came to his town, tried to challenge him. And no need a long time before Danny found them. He then fought with 3 ghosts at once, but no one in the ghosts group was able to stand Danny. The group inhaled into the Danny`s Fenton Thermos.

Danny thought that his job was over until he heard a strange sound coming through his ears. He saw a male ghosts, with weird appearance. The ghosts seemed to wearing yukata, the traditional Japanese costume. His skin was like snake, with messy short black hair. His face was full of evilness. He grinned at Danny, and then flew away.

"Hey, wait a…" before Danny finishing his words, the ghost said with a weird smile.

"This place is not interesting anymore."

"Wha…"

"Find me…if you dare…"

The male ghost then disappeared.

Danny confused. He never met such a weird ghost in his entire hero days. Besides, he also felt a strange aura came out from the ghost`s body. He was surely not a mere ghost.

**~oOo~**

"Yukata eh?" said Sam,"That`s Japanese. You think that the ghost was came from Japan?"

"I don`t really sure." Replied Danny, with confusing sound.

"Maybe you are really need to go to Japan. Maybe you will discover who the ghost really are, what was his purpose, and holiday, of course." Said Tuck again.

"Thanks. I`ll be prepared then." Danny offlined after said good night, turned off his connection with his friends. He was finally having his parents permition to go to Japan for 3 days. He had a feeling that Amityville will be safe during his absent—well, at least that was what he wished— and he was sure he will meet the ghost again.

**~oOo~**

Next morning, Danny, Sam and Tucker have packed and prepared everything, brought their bringings to Danny`s car and then went to the airport. At 10am the trio`s flight began to made their way to Japan. It takes 5 hours until they reached the airport in Tokyo. With a little jet lag, they met with Sam`s butler, and soon they went to Ukiyo-e with car.

"You know, it`s nice to be here!" Danny said with happiness.

"I told you guys." Replied Sam.

"Is Ukiyo-e still far?" Tucker asked the Butler.

"It takes one hour, sir." Said the butler with a warm smile. He drove the car through the city. Danny and Tucker were really exited. Sam was talking to her butler about how was Ukiyo-e after 5 years. The butler said there were no much change, except the buildings. They are sure built in fast.

And after one hour, like Sam`s butler said, they were in Ukiyo-e. Sam`s butler led the way, welcoming the guests. Sam`s house was not so big, but beautiful enough. In front of the house, stood a tree which Sam`s butler said that was a Sakura tree. It would be so beautiful when the spring comes, too bad because Danny and his friends came there in Summer. The smell was good with it`s pink flowers, Sam said. There is a Japanese culture to see Sakura called Hanami. Sam promised she will take Danny and Tucker again in the next spring to join.

Sam`s butler took the boys to their room, and then help Sam`s bags to her room as well. He then went downstairs, prepared dinner and some snacks with the afternoon tea. It was 5pm already.

"This is good. I can`t wait for us hanging around the town." Said Tucker, laying his body on the bed.

"Me too." Said Danny with the same position. They sure tired with the travel.

"Boys, afternoon tea time! Come with me!" Sam came to the boys room and led the way to the leaving room. Large leaving room. With one big flat TV, home theatre, red carpet and a large table. The boys`s mouth wide opened.

"Cmon, don`t act so stupid like that!" Sam brought them back to the reality. For real, Sam`s house didn`t look wide, but if you inside, you will see the fantastic.

The trio enjoyed the time until Danny remembered his problem. Seeing that, Sam and Tucker decided to ask Danny first.

"About the ghost?" said Sam.

"Yeah. It`s not like I will full enjoying this holiday. There are something I need to do; discover the strange ghost." Replied Danny.

"You said that his skin was like a snake?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, something like that." Answered Danny, sipping his tea.

"Well I think you have to know about youkai." Said Sam, stood at her feet and went to somewhere. Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Not much long time, Sam was back with one book in her hands.

"Youkai is a demon, spirits in Japanese culture." Sam started to opened the book and showed the picture.

"It`s all youkai?" asked Tucker, raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah. Listen," said Sam, starting read her book,"There is a Hyakki Yakou in Japan. Hyakki Yakou means The Night Parade of One Hundred Demon. The belief holds that every year, youkai will take to the streets during summer nights. Anyone who comes across the procession will die, unless protected by Buddhist."

"You think that the strange ghost was from this Hyakki Yakou?" said Danny with investigating thoughts.

"Don`t really sure. But maybe…" answered Sam before she and Tucker realized the blue breath came out from Danny`s mouth again.

"At this time!" Danny ran in hurry to outside, followed by Sam and Tucker. They ran until the big road, not so far from Sam`s house.

"It`s night already?" Sam was just realized how fast the time gone.

"Look!" Tucker screamed to his friends, pointed to his right direction.

"What`s that?" Danny tried to be more close so he can see clearly.

"Be careful!" said Sam, right behind Danny.

The Trio walked quietly and saw what happened. They could not belief in what they see, their eyes wide open. Amazing, scary, unbelievable…those were what they tought.

"Th…those are…ghosts!" Tucker was shivering in scare.

"Hom many…" Sam`s eyes widened,"My God, that is…"

Danny saw the objects in front of his eyes, feeling something that could not be told.

"Hyakki Yakou! For real!"

**~oOo~**

**Yep, that was the end of the Chapter 1. It was a little hard to write since English isn`t my language, so…if you would be so nice to give me your review, for correcting my false grammar or miss-typos. And your comments about this story, of course :D**

**Anyway, for Rikuo fans, don`t be worry because the two main characters will be gathering on the next chapter. Thanks for read!**

**Review please? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thank you for the reviews! I really happy, lol *snapped***

**Okay, this is the second chapter for you~! ^o^  
**

**Previous Scene:**

"Th…those are…ghosts!" Tucker was shivering in scare.

"Hom many…" Sam`s eyes widened,"My God, that is…"

Danny saw the objects in front of his eyes, feeling something that could not be told.

"Hyakki Yakou! For real!"

* * *

**Danny Phantom X Nurarihyon no Mago**

**When the Halfa and the Quarter Meet**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**The Night Parade of One Hundred Demon, Hyakki Yakou. **

"Danny…what now?" Sam said with hesitation. Her hands grapped hard Danny`s shirt.

But Danny didn`t really know what to say. He was still standing there, in silent. He saw so many demons, crossed the street in front of him. His feeling was going crazy at that time.

**Anyone who come across the Parade, will die.**

But, Danny knew he would not just stood there, watching the show. He had to do something. Would the demons there destroyed Ukiyo-e? No, Danny wouldn`t let that happen!

"Sam…do you know more about this Hyakki Yakou thing?" asked Danny with his sweat brushed his forehead.

"Well… There is the one who stand at the helm, leads the way of the Parade." Answered Sam.

"You mean, the leader of the Hyakki?" said Tucker right behind Sam.

"Yep! Danny, maybe you will make it if you find the leader and beat him up!" Sam`s suggestion sounded good.

"I don`t really get for what happen in this place, but I don`t have any choice!" Danny screamed,"Going ghost!"

As two rings came from Danny`s waist and separated, his human form changed with his ghost form. And, without any waste of time he flew through the sky to the Hyakki Yakou. Danny felt a little disturbed with the youkais`s appearance that they are more scary than the ghosts Danny usually fought with.

Danny then began searching for the leader, as well he thought that he must be on the front of the Parade. Danny then flew for it. As he imagined, he found him! A quite mysterious guy…

**The Night Parade, crossed the street, possessed the night time. As their leader walked, the One Hundred Demon followed him. **

Where would they go?

Danny, without any hesitation came to the front and tried to stop the Hyakki. He now, facing the leader.

"Could you please stop for a while? Do you intend to destroy this town?" Danny shouted.

And the conversation started. The leader, a young man with sharp eyes, handsome face and white-black haired stopped. He saw Danny with questioning view.

"Who are you?" The leader of the Hyakki asked with a low firm tone.

"You are all ghosts. Do you want to harm humans?" said Danny again. The leader kept in silence for a while, and then replied.

"What are you talking about? You, yourself are a ghost too, aren`t you?"

"Master, would you please permit me to beat him up?" one of the Hyakki shouted to his lord. His body was big enough to made Danny felt aware.

"No, don`t Aotabou. We have to clear this first." Said the leader,"I don`t know who you are and what you want, but if you want to fight then come to me." He then raised his sword to Danny.

"Here I go!" Danny threw his green ghost power to the leader of the Hyakki, but the target was fast.

The battle between Danny and the Leader started, being watched by the Hyakki Yakou. Sam and Tucker were there too, in the hidden place.

"Tuck, will Danny win? The enemy is strong!" wishpered Sam. She didn`t want the Hyakki saw her. Maybe she would be killed by them, she thought.

"As expected from the Leader of the Parade." Replied Tucker, still kept his eyes to the awesome battle.

"Nura…uh, what`s the name? Nu…ra…rihyon…?" Sam tried to remembered something.

"What are you wishpering about, Sam?"

"The leader of the Hyakki Yakou, who is stand at the helm…Nurarihyon! He sure is Nurarihyon! The guy that Danny fighting with!" Too bad, Sam`s loud voice was heard by the Hyakki. They were all glaring at Sam and Tucker.

Danny and the Nurarihyon realized that, and then Danny rushly flew down to his friends, followed by his now-enemy.

"Don`t harm them! They are just humans!" shouted Danny, protecting his beloved friends. Having seen that, Nurarihyon sighed, and talked.

"Such a person…We don`t have any intend to harm humans, as well your human friends." Nurarihyon pointed his finger to Sam and Tuck, after he rested his sword.

"So, what will you do? Why are you coming with your Hyakki if it`s not to kill humans?"

"Geez…don`t accuse me with your false expectations." Nurarihyon said again,"I`m not here for make any trouble with human beings. I and my Hyakki are came to fight, to **protect** this town."

"Protect…this town?" Danny replied, he didn`t understand. Any. Is there the other ghost fighting for humans as same as him? But it`s Nurarihyon with his deadly Parade in this case!

"You heard that." Nurarihyon gave a little smile, his eyes saw the scared Sam. The girl didn`t know why, but she felt her scare were vanished after seeing the Nurarihyon closely. She seemed to knew that he was not an evil being, even tough he was a youkai. Woman`s intuition?

"You…aren`t you, the leader of the Hyakki Yakou, Nurarihyon?" said Sam at last. Having dared herself to asked.

"That is my grandfather. "

"What? So who are you would be?" said Danny again, politely this time.

The leader smiled widely, and replied with no hestitate tone.

"I am the heir of the Nurarihyon. I`ll be the next leader of my Nura Clan, as the Third. My name is Rikuo Nura. It`s a funny event to meet you guys."

Danny, Sam and Tucker were just sweat-dropped with the same thought.

`Whadda ya mean by funny, you weird haired guy?`

**~oOo~**

"So, this is your own Hyakki? That's strange." Said Tucker.

"Why didn`t you take your grandpa`s?" Danny followed.

"Because there are some of my grandpa`s Hyakki that don`t agree if I`ll be the Third. So I make my own." Answered Rikuo easily.

`Man, he such a confident guy.` said Danny, Tucker and Sam on their mind again.

"Seems there are some problems in your clan too." Danny replied again. Rikuo just gave him with a little smirk.

"People will do anything for position, you know. For the truth I`m not that kind of person, but I have my duty to be the Third as the Nura Clan`s young heir. I will protect my clan and all my friends from the evil, youkai or human."

"Wait a sec…you said that you have human friends?" Sam cut Rikuo`s words.

"That`s right. In the matter of fact, I`m almost same as you, Danny. I am youkai, but I am too a human." Rikuo still talked with smile.

"You are…?" Danny hard to believed the words he just heard.

"Yes." Rikuo explained,"If you are a halfa, then I`m just a quarter youkai. I just can change into this form when the night comes. I do have my human form too."

Danny nodded, understand. So this Rikuo guy was same with himself. But he thought that Rikuo`s life was more complicated since he had to be the leader of the big youkai clan. The famous Nura Clan.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Nura. But if you don`t mind, why are you coming with your Hyakki?" Danny felt sorry for his disturbance.

"Just call me Rikuo," said the Third Heir, unexpectedly,"We are coming to make a deal with…"

Before Rikuo finished his words, a hard explosion heard by all the persons there.

"Master!" shout the one of the Hyakki, a girl with white kimono.

Rikuo glared to the direction,"With them, Danny."

Danny, Sam and Tucker were seeing at the same place as Rikuo. They saw some youkai, came to made a chaos in Ukiyo-e.

"You two, can you fight?" Rikuo asked to Sam and Tucker. They both replied quickly.

"Depends on the enemy."

"With the scale of the energy, I don`t think you two can handle them." Danny said, prepared himself to battle.

"Agree!" Sam and Tuck shouted with no doubt. They thought it was surely dangerous since they both were just a humans.

"Yuki Onna, please you protect them both!" Rikuo shouted to his general.

"Wakarimashita!" the girl with white kimono undertook her task from her master.

"Yuki Onna…you are the snow lady aren`t you?" said Sam. She seemed knew a lot about youkai.

"I am!" said the girl cheerfully. "Don`t worry, since my master had given me an order, I would do my best to do it!"

Rikuo ordered his Hyakki again, his general it was,"Aotabou, Kurotabou, Kubinashi, Kappa, Kejourou!"

"Yes!" replied them all.

"Lead the Hyakki Yakou while I`m fighting with the leader!"

"Yes, sir!" replied them again to their commander.

"Danny, how about you?" Rikuo asked to the ghost boy,"They are my clan`s enemy. Would you like to join the fun?"

"I can`t go anywhere. Besides, I have my invitation from you!" shouted Danny, with loudly voice.

"Good." Rikuo then raised his sword again. "Let`s go!"

"Yeah!"

**~oOo~**

The group of youkai, which was against Rikuo`s Hyakki Yakou prepared themselves for the crash. It was seemed to be 5 of them.

One of the enemy smirked,"We are now in battle with Nura Clan. It`ll be fun!"

"And this is more fun with the new member. That white haired one." Said the other,"Don`t you think so, Master?"

The one that known as the leader of the enemy gave a strange smile.

"Sure. Let`s make the party more fun!"

"Advance!" Rikuo started the war, lead the Hyakki. With Danny on his side, he was seeking the leader.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Danny talked to Rikuo, doubting to what the youkai did.

"I can sense his Osore." Said Rikuo still in the guard.

"Osore?"

"That means Fear. A certain ability of youkai." Replied Rikuo,"There he is!"

Rikuo and Danny came to some place, didn`t really far from the battleground.

They both faced a youkai with strange aura, full of darkness. For some reason Danny felt a little nostalgic. He tried to remember who was possessed this kind of aura. It didn`t take a long time before Danny had finally realized who the aura was. That was a youkai he sought!

The strange creature were moved his body, so his eyes could see his enemy.

"I…It`s really you!" shouted Danny angrily.

"I`ve finally found you." Said Rikuo, sharpen his eyes.

"Yamata no Orochi!"

**To Be Continued**

**~oOo~**

**Uh, guys…I really thank you for read and give me your reviews. I have an author`s block these days, so I really sorry if it take a long time for the update to the Chapter 3. Your reviews will cheer me up!**

**Finally…mind to review? ^_^**


End file.
